The new girl has a secret
by xxbookloverx
Summary: The new girl at house of Anubis has a very dark secret. One that she would like to stay hidden, but what happens when she falls in love. Does she tell her secret or does she run for the hills? I don't know how to use the ratings so I just put a random one in sorryyyyyyyyy! I hope that it will not annoy anyone. :)


**Hi, I am Sibuna all the way and this is my first story. I will try and add a new chapter every week, but I may be a little late sometimes. Please review, I accept all comments good and bad just please try and make the bad comments constructive criticism. Let me know what you think and if you would like me to continue with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis, The vampire Diaries or anything else I put in that is not mine.**

Fabians pov:

Joy just came into the living room with a sad expression on her face. I think I was the only one who noticed because everyone else was doing their own thing.

Hey Joy. What's wrong?

Oh, Fa-Fabian-. She didn't say anymore because she had burst into tears and ran up to me for a hug.

Joy, what's happened? Are you hurt? Did Jerome and Alfie pull another prank on you? I glared at them when I asked the last question.

N-n-no, it's my dad, he wants me to move to Australia with him! It took me a minute to understand what she was saying because she was still crying and had her head in my chest. By now everyone had gathered round and was listening to what she said. It took them a minute to figure out what she said but once they did the house was full of commission. Everyone was talking at once until Amber had, had enough.

He can't-That's unfair-We've just started- EVERYONE SHUT UP! We were all staring at her, even Joy. The only times we had ever heard Amber talk that loud was when she was exited.

Joy, do you have to go with him? Amber asked in the now silent house. Joy couldn't answer so she just nodded her head. Then when do you have to go? I asked after keeping silent for what seemed like hours but was probably just a few minutes. As soon as I asked that Joy's expression got even sadder. Next weekend she said, it was barley a whisper but because the whole house was silent we all heard.

Then we make the next week a week to remember right guys? Amber asked the rest of the house. Year we all cheered back, and that's what we did.

We did everything we could think of in that week and every night you could hear a pin drop which pleased Victor a lot because everyone fell asleep as soon as their heads hit the pillow. That was the busiest and quickest week of my life I have to say. All to soon the week was up and Joy was packing her bags and saying goodbye to everyone.

Patricia's pov:

I can't believe my best friend is leaving. I was so upset that I even cried and Patricia Williamson NEVER EVER cries. It was the best week ever but also the saddest because I knew what would happen when it was over. My best friend would be leaving to go to the other side of the world. I mean – and I would never say this out loud – but what if she replaces me with someone else.

I think she got what I was thinking because she gave me one of the longest hugs I have ever had and whispered in my ear that she will never EVER replace me no matter who she meets. She also said that we will meet again which in my opinion sounded a bit ghostly but I didn't complain. So we all said our last goodbyes and nearly everyone was crying I mean we had known her for years and now she was just leaving.

Joy's pov:

I can't believe my dad is making me leave. This place has been my second home for years and now I have to leave it behind. I can't even see my friends on a regular basis because I will be in AUSTRAILA. That's on the other side of the world. My dad's hear now so I have to go. I want to scream and shout but I know that won't help so I'm just goanna say my last goodbyes.

Fabians pov:

I can't believe she's gone everyone is in silence because they have no idea what to say. Patricia went straight upstairs to hers and Joy's room.

So everyone's hear then. Trudy suddenly said. Well everyone but Patricia why? I replied with little enthusiasm. Because we have a new student starting tomorrow she'll be sharing with Patricia.

Why didn't you tell us sooner? I mean it's like you're trying to replace Joy. Mara said. She hadn't spoken since she said goodbye to Joy.

Oh, well I only just found out myself. If you want to talk to someone about it go talk to Victor. I swear he says these things so suddenly on purpose. Trudy's voice was fading away as she was talking to herself whilst going to do some laundry.

Nina's pov:

I got in I can't believe I got in! That was the first thing I said when I woke up this morning. I Nina Martin am going to the Frobisher Academy.

**I hope you liked it. Please review, the button id just down there. It can even be two words saying how bad this is or even saying how you like it and want to read more.**


End file.
